Beginning of the End
by Thor27
Summary: AU When the Earth is assaulted by an interplanetary evil, the planets' forces combine to end this menace.
1. Operation: DEXLABS

_**BEGINNING OF THE END**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**OPERATION:**

**Dangerously Evil Xeno-Linguistic Attack Befalls Sector V**

The world was a particularly strange place. Sector V alone contained the K.N.D. treehouse as a central operating point, with the Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends ten minutes down the street, Dexlabs two blocks to the left and the Cul De Sac on the outskirts. Sector V itself was directly in the centre of Endsville, haunting capital of the globe. Just South of that was Townsville, with Bellwood thirty seconds to the West and in the North sat The Wilds.

Sector V started off as a codename for the area, used only by the Kids Next Door, but had recently become the commonly used name. The K.N.D. themselves had been enjoying a relatively normal day. Toiletenator was behind bars, several lost imaginary friends had been given a new home, and ice-cream had been enjoyed by all. Nobody expected renowned hero Finn the Human to arrive on their doorstep. He had passed out as soon as Numbuh Two had opened the door, and been safely carried to the infirmary, where the team leader discussed the situation with the group.

"All we can say for sure that whatever did this to him must be incredibly powerful," Nigel Uno, AKA Numbuh One, explained. "My Money is on Van Kleiss, Mojo Jojo or the Lich."

"What's his condition?" Numbuh Five enquired.

Numbuh Two looked down at his clipboard. "Not good" he reported. "He has a severe pudding deficiency. He also has a cracked rib and some major B.O."

Numbuh Three put her hands on the window looking into the room. "What do we do?" she asked.

Numbuh Four loaded his weapon. "We find the scumbag who did this and knock his lights out."

The others silently agreed, and turned to leave when a sudden groan escaped the unconscious hero.

* * *

Finn awoke to a boy, probably a year or two younger than him and wearing a pilot's helmet, looking down at him. He groaned again and reached for his sword, but he couldn't find it. He looked around, and recognised a treehouse, but not his.

"Uh, hi." The other boy spoke, "I'm Numbuh Two, but you can call me Hoagie. Welcome to the Kid's Next Door treehouse."

"Finn." the injured hero mumbled.

"Believe me, I know. What happened to you?"

Finn racked his brain trying to remember, but all he saw was a thick green and red spots.

He looked up at Hoagie. "I don't know. Where's Jake?"

Numbuh Two glanced at the door, then back to Finn. "We were hoping you could tell us. You just showed up at our door this morning. Don't worry; my team will take care of you. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Finn thought harder than he'd ever thought before. "There was a… a Russian kid. I forget his name."

Numbuh Two thanked Finn, and left the room. He approached his teammates.

"Dexter knows something."

* * *

_Dexter sat at a desk, deep within his laboratory, finishing the upgrades to his computer. He had now constructed a full cybernetic body for her, with a holographic head. His computer just became a Computress. Proud of his latest accomplishment, he decided to take a quick break. He left his private lab and entered the Dexlabs main facility. Hundreds of Dexbots worked on numerous oddities, all of them only possible at the hands of Dexter. He moved across to a holo-graphic display, and checked his e-mail._

"_Spam. Spam. Spam." He mumbled to himself, attempting to find a reason that Mandark could be blamed for his spam filter malfunctioning. Eventually he reached an e-mail that he'd been waiting for. It was from the Plumbers, regarding a request he'd made earlier that week to study the Omnitrix. For the fifth time in a row, they had denied him the greatest opportunity to advance modern Earth-science. He sent yet another request as a reply, then wandered upstairs to see if his visitor had arrived yet. The doorbell rang just as he went to check, and he opened it to see Finn and Jake, two of the world's most renowned heroes. Dexter had asked to study Jake and his abilities. At first Finn had been sceptical, but Jake had leapt at the chance once Dexter had offered to pay them. The heroes followed Dexter down to his laboratory, misusing words like "Algebraic" and "Rhombus" in attempts to describe the facility. _

_Once they'd reached the lab, Dexter had begun to study the enchanted canine when a proximity alert rang out through the building. Dexter checked the scanner and saw a large, plant-like object falling towards the Earth. It was throwing off energy signatures like Dexter had never seen. He called Finn and Jake down to his bunker, but before they could reach it, the incoming device spawned hundreds of miniscule pods, all of which broke right through Dexter's force field and began to attack the house on a bacterial scale. The building had become affected by an alien contaminant, and everyone inside was about to be killed. Dexter thanked himself for sending his family on vacation while he upgraded the house, then threw himself, Finn and Jake into an escape pod that ejected them from the house, and into the main alien device. They crashed to the ground under the weight of the Terrafuser, and were about to be completely destroyed._

* * *

Dexter awoke inside a massive crater that took up a third of Dexlabs. All of his technology had been destroyed, and Finn and Jake were gone. Dexter attempted to climb from the rubble of the escape pod, but was trapped. He glanced down at his leg and saw the bone through the twisted, melted green remnants of flesh. He checked the rest of his body and found only his leg had been affected as such, and hoped that it would not spread. Dexter heard a groan, then turned and saw Jake being dragged away by strange, mechanical creatures that had clearly been assimilated by this virus. Then he saw the Dexlabs logo on the side and realised that his Dexbots were in the hands of the enemy. Whoever the enemy was. Dexter looked up at the sky and saw more Terrafusers falling, attacking, invading his planet. He turned back to Jake and reached out to grab him, then proceeded to attempt to remove the remains of the escape pod that was pinning his damaged leg. He looked up again and saw several gumballs fly at what were once his creations. What's more, the gumballs actually did damage. The Kid's Next Door agents of Sector V ran at the Dexbots, blasting at them with several other unlikely ammunitions. Numbuh Three ran straight for Dexter and helped unpin him.

Once he was free, Numbuh Three carried him to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., and the rest of the team soon followed. As they flew back towards the treehouse, Dexter looked out the window and saw a mass of planets, held together by a larger green world. A fusion of planets, pulled together into an unstoppable monstrosity. And it just destroyed his laboratory.


	2. Operation: REACT

_**BEGINNING OF THE END**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**OPERATION:**

**Ridiculously Extra-terrestrial Alien Causes Team-up**

Assembled in the secret bunker were some of the most important people on the planet. There was Numbuh One of the Kid's Next Door, Dexter, CEO of Dexlabs, Agent Six, a high ranking agent of Providence, the Mayor of Townsville, and Princes Bubblegum. If Max Tennyson hadn't already thought this was serious, the group of massively important people probably would have given him the hint.

"This," Max began, gesturing to the screen, "is a recording of an interrogation of an Ectonurite called Zs'Skayr, currently trapped in the Null Void. We were aware that his homeworld had been affected by something along the lines of what's happening here."

Max then activated a video of three Plumbers in a room deep within the Mount Rushmore base. One of the Plumbers typed something on a computer, and a device in the centre of the rom lit up, revealing Ghostfreak in his true form, strangely translucent. He growled for a moment, and then grouchily asked "What do you want?"

"We want to know what happened to your planet." stated the first Plumber.

"Why? Oh, I know. Fuse has come to you as well, has he? Good luck, hehehe."

"So Fuse is the name of the planet?"

Zs'Skayr smirked. "The world is called Planet Fusion. Fuse is their ruler. He will stop at nothing until the Earth has become one with Planet Fusion."

"Why?"

"Because he can. Because he enjoys hearing you squeal as your forces are cut down at their own hand. He is relentless, and he will not stop until every inch of this pathetic little rock belongs to him! First the Terrafusers come and infect your world. Then his army is released from the toxic Fusion Matter masses. He will take your strengths, and use them against you. And I'm going to watch the whole thing."

Max shut off the screen. "We have very little intel on Planet Fusion. So far, all we can say for sure is that being targeted by it is a very bad thing. We also have several Galvan forces co-operating with Dexlabs in an attempt to defend ourselves. Until we can find a way to fight back, the Terrafusers and any surrounding areas that have been altered have been sealed off. These Infected Zones are completely off limits, and have begun to create life. Dexter."

Dexter stood up and limped to the front, his leg still injured.

"As you can see," the screen began to play footage of the Infected Zone's interior. "The Terrafusers have not only taken control of my Dexbots, they have managed to generate the small creatures that we have dubbed "Fusion Spawns". They are harmless…mostly. We have one contained in a Dexlabs facility that was calm at first, but began to show some violent tendencies. The Infected Zones themselves appear to be created by these Terrafusers. Once the Terrafusers land, they spread a bacterial plague that destroys anything it touches. My leg is a fine example."

"What other zones have become infected?" inquired Numbuh One.

"So far? My house, the Nuclear Plant, and Charles Darwin Elementary. All of these places are safely contained, but… Hang on." Dexter pressed a finger to his ear. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed. He looked up at the group in horror. "A second wave has been released."

Bubblegum stood. "How many?"

Dexter rushed towards the computer terminal and began typing. "Approximately forty-two new Terrafusers have landed across Townsville and all surrounding areas, as well as the Wilds, seven of which are surrounding the Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends."

Numbuh One pulled out his gun. "Then Fuse must want it bad." He grabbed his communicator. "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!"

The Illuminati left, except for the Mayor, who had been completely distracted by a pickle sandwich and had been left to wonder why he was suddenly alone.

* * *

The Circus freaks were back in town, and had finally decided to do something with their lives, other than hiding in Prickly Pines and hoping the Tennyson kid didn't find them. They had entered the bank, and all was going swimmingly, until a stream of electricity had burned through the place. The Freaks turned to see BenVicktor standing in the doorway, arm outstretched.

"You guys may want to stop now." he gloated, before Frightwig swung her hair at the temporary Transylian, who caught it and threw her into Thumbskull, sending them both into the back wall. Acid Breath spat up in BenVicktor's general direction, but BenVicktor dodged and blasted the last freak into a wall. His job done, BenVicktor flashed back into Ben Tennyson, clad in his black and green t-shirt, a large "10" emblazoned on his chest. He left the bank and looked up at the sky to see green streaks of light soaring down upon the Earth. One crushed the bank, and the shockwave threw Ben into the building across the street. Ben groaned and turned to look at the Terrafuser sitting in the demolished buildings remains. He adjusted the dial on his watch, and then slammed his hand down on it.

"_Big Chill!_"

The newly formed Necrofriggian flew over to the wreckage to see Thumbskull crushed under the alien pod. Green ooze began to crawl over the villain's body until he screamed in agony, then silenced. The Fusion Matter peeled itself away, reforming Thumbskull's shape. The Fusion Thumbskull had red eyes, glowing green skin and a frown that could give Mandy a run for her money. The beast roared in fury. Fusions of Frightwig and Acid Breath crawled from other parts of the wreckage, and the trio smirked. Big Chill opened his wings and threw a gust of freezing wind at the monsters, and they began to ice over before Fusion Acid Breath coughed up Fusion Matter all over Big Chill, who fell to the ground in pain. The Fusion Matter began to tear away at the alien flesh, before Big Chill tapped the logo on his chest, changing him into Swampfire. He simply healed back the damaged flesh, and the Fusion Circus Freaks, in unison, tilted their heads in wonder. Swampfire hurled a fireball at the Thumbskull doppelganger, but it simply healed from the burns. The trio melted into the ground. The sentient Fusion Matter then travelled underground, and Swampfire ran after the glowing trail. He once again reached for the device on his chest. Swampfire disappeared, leaving Stinkfly in his place. The giant insectoid followed the trail out of Bellwood, and into Endsville.

* * *

The day had been surprisingly quiet for Mac and Bloo. Mr Herriman was sick, and he was being exceptionally bossy to the residents. Wilt was happy to help, but Frankie had run away after a few hours of torture. Mac and Bloo had decided to wander the maze, in an attempt to escape the rabbit, but had only found a strange looking, bright green pod in the centre of the yard.

"What is it?" Mac pondered.

"Maybe it's an alien!" Bloo exclaimed, excitedly. "Maybe it's gonna make evil copies of everyone and take over the world!"

Mac walked over to his imaginary friend. "Like that's ever gonna happen."

"But what if it's like that movie we saw yesterday? Or maybe Coco just had too much Indian food. Either way, we gotta destroy this thing!"

The pod began to shake.

"Uh, Bloo?" Mac began nervously, spinning his imaginary friend around to face the pod. Bloo's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. He approached the pod cautiously, and placed his hand on it. Fusion Matter began to flow and had quickly covered the wailing imaginary friend. Bloo pulled away and out of the Fusion Matter, but it reshaped itself into an enormous, glowing green Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Almost immediately it howled in pain and collapsed into a steaming puddle of Fusion Matter.

"Uh…Mac?" Bloo managed to say.

"Yeah?" came his bro's terrified reply.

"What the math just happened?"

"That is a Terrafuser, and you need to get away from it." came a voice from above. The duo looked up to see the Kid's Next Door S.C.A.M.P.E.R. It landed, and Numbuh's One, Three, Four and Five jumped out of the side, weapons loaded. They were followed closely by Dexter (wearing a streamlined dodgeball armour) and the Powerpuff Girls. Numbuh One loaded his T.H.U.M.P.E.R.

"Kids Next Door: Battle Stations!"


	3. Operation: TOXIC

_**BEGINNING OF THE END**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**OPERATION**

**Totally Opposite Xtremely Invincible Clones**

Mac and Bloo could only watch as the assembled heroes unleashed everything they had against the strange green pod they had found in the maze. Dexter, Numbuhs One, Three, Four and Five attacked from the ground, while Numbuh Two (in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.), Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup attacked from above. It was a spectacular lightshow, and anybody passing by would think it was a fireworks display. Nobody noticed the thin tentacle of Fusion Matter that crept along the ground and entered the cage in the maze's center. A roar of fury sounded out as the Extremeasaurus battered its' way out of its cage, dripping with Fusion Matter. It slammed down one of its tentacles into Dexter and shattered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with a single blow. Numbuh Two burst from the side as the shabby camper hit the ground. Now armed only with a small pistol that greatly resembled a trumpet with a bag of jelly-beans stuffed in the back and a trigger attached to the bottom, Numbuh Two jumped behind a tree and contacted the moonbase.

"362, we need back up. Now!" he cried, as a large explosion took off the top half of the tree.

"Don't worry, Numbuh Two. Sector Q is on its' way," the Supreme Commander of the Kid's Next Door replied. "They should arrive in about two hours."

"TWO HOURS! WE'LL BE DEAD BY THEN!" he yelled in fury. He turned and ran back into battle. Across the battlefield, Dexter unleashed an onslaught of rockets firing off at the Extremeasaurus. They collided with the imaginary atrocity and tore off two of its' tentacles. Buttercup swooped in from behind and took out the third, leaving only the head, which was swiftly crushed by a flash of light and a yellow sphere. Cannonbolt climbed from the wreckage and flashed into Heatblast. The other heroes lowered their weapons from the Pyronite. Numbuh Two raised his hand to his communicator.

"Cancel that backup." he ordered. "We got some reliable help instead." He began to chuckle. "In fact, you might even say we got- "

"What the bloody hell was that?" Numbuh Four cut his teammate off before he could make another terrible joke.

"It was a…an Extremeasaurus." spoke up a small voice from the house. Mac stepped towards the group, his imaginary friend following close behind. "It's a violent imaginary friend made by teenage boys. They aren't usually green, though."

Heatblast turned and looked at the Terrafuser. "Guys, we need to destroy this thing. It made these weird, indestructible clones of the Circus Freaks."

"This isn't the only one." Dexter informed the uninformed alien hero. "There are six more at the Foster's Home alone. So far, we have detected forty-five of them."

"Excuse me, but did you say indestructible Circus Freaks?" Numbuh One inquired.

"Yeah. So?" Bloo rang up from behind Mac. "Circus freaks can't be that bad. I mean, what's the worst that could happen, a bearded lady or a shaved bear?"

A long tentacle of hair snaked up behind Bloo and tossed him towards a nearby ring of stones, which surrounded a glowing pool of Fusion Matter. From this pool snaked six luminescent tentacles that encased Bloo and pulled him down into the ring of rocks. Mac cried after his friend as Bloo was taken through the Fusion Portal, and once again, the fight was on. Buttercup attacked first, throwing herself into the Fusion Thumbskull, sending the two into the building's wall. The operatives of Sector V launched themselves at Fusion Frightwig, leaving Fusion Acid Breath to battle against Dexter, Ben, Blossom and Bubbles. Heatblast threw a massive blaze in the doppelganger's direction and flashed into Big Chill, icing the alien over with a breath of cold air. Dexter and Blossom blasted into the steam, and Bubbles flew into it head on. Once the smoke cleared, Bubbles was in the monsters grip, and being coated in Fusion Matter. Once she was fully encased, the goo released her to the floor, before taking a twisted version of her form. The clone Powerpuff flew at Blossom, while Fusion Acid Breath emptied another load of toxic Fusion Matter at Dexter and Ben. Dexter's Armour began to break down from the exposure, collapsing into a pile of twisted and melted metal glazed with toxic Fusion Matter. The Boy Genius ejected from the mech at the last second drew a blaster from his holster, blasting the Fusion Acid Breath to pieces. Big Chill turned to Dexter.

"What are you wearing?" he inquired, and rightly so. Dexter was clad in a black uniform with a white streak running down the centre. He wore an orange utility belt and bright orange boots and gloves. Two purple parallel lines ran up his back, and a large orange star was emblazoned on his chest. In addition, his glasses had been replaced by goggles. Dexter looked down at himself.

"Uh… my Dextar uniform?" he answered unsurely. His embarrassment was saved when Fusion Bubbles and a newly formed Fusion Blossom jumped him and Ben. Dexter threw several throwing stars at Fusion Blossom, while Big Chill attempted to freeze Fusion Bubbles. Neither was successful. Across the yard, the Kid's Next Door operatives of Sector V battled Fusion Frightwig with all of their might. Numbuhs Two, Three and Four were trapped in the monsters entangling locks, leaving One and Five to take her out. Numbuh One tossed his empty T.H.U.M.P.E.R. (Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Rifle) to the side and pulled out a S.P.I.C.E.R. to match Numbuh Five's. The captured teammates began to scream as Fusion Numbuhs' Two, Three and Four dropped from the aliens grasp. One and Five stopped.

"Numbuh Five thinks we'd best get runnin'," Abby decided.

The two turned and ran from their teammate's Fusion counterparts, the monsters chasing right behind them, getting closer every step of the way. The duo leapt to the side to avoid Fusion Thumbskull, whom Buttercup had just punched through to the other side of the maze. The green Powerpuff pounded her fists into the doppelganger's chest while blasting its' face apart with her heat vision. The monster roared in fury, then in agony as the attack tore it to pieces. Buttercup slowed and calmed, then turned to the Fusion KND.

"Who else wants some?" she goaded, smirking.

Fusion Numbuh Three reacted almost instantaneously, beating Buttercup to a pulp. A shard of diamond took out the attacking clone from the other side of the maze, as Diamondhead battled profusely with Fusion Bubbles, who refused to be beaten. A flash of light heralded Four Arms, who swung wildly at the Powerpuff to no avail. The clone grabbed the Omnitrix logo on the Tetramand's belt and a surge of green electricity surged through his body. Fusion Bubbles pulled away and revealed the small, red Omnitrix logo in the palm of her hand. Ben realised a second too late what that meant, as the Fusion turned and sped away and into the portal. Fusion Acid Breath ran up to him and unloaded another bout of Fusion Matter, only to have it disappear. The other Fusions vanished too, and the infected maze was surrounded by an energy field. The heroes looked up and saw a large, black and red Helicarrier flying above them. They vanished, and found themselves on board, face to face with Mandark.


	4. Operation: MANDARK

_**BEGINNING OF THE END**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

**Operation:**

**Malicious Adolescent Nemesis Does Actually Receive Kindness**

"Hello, people." Mandark grinned aboard his Helicarrier, oblivious to the fact that only one of the heroes assembled before him knew who he was.

"MANDARK!" Dexter roared. "Where are we?"

"My Helicarrier, Dexter. Of course, you wouldn't know what a Helicarrier looks like, because you don't have one."

"Uh, Dex?" Ben whispered to the boy genius, "Who is this guy?"

"Mandark. My nemesis." Dexter turned back to Mandark. "Where are the Fusions?"

"Safely aboard my vessel." came the smug reply. "They're trapped in an energy field with several magical barriers put in place by my associate, Hex.

A hologram showed the captured Fusions.

"That's not all of them." Ben exclaimed. "There was one more, one of Bubbles. It… it made its' own Omnitrix."

"Are you sure?" Numbuh One inquired.

"Yeah. It grabbed the Omnitrix, pulled its' hand away and it had a red version of the faceplate right in its hand."

"You see, Dexter? You are facing a threat too big for your own forces." Mandark blatantly stated the obvious. "If you want to stop Planet Fusion, you're going to have to join forces with my villainous hordes."

"Villainous hordes?" Dexter inquired.

Mandark smirked. "Even villains need help sometimes. A network simply helps that happen."

Dexter paused. "One condition." he replied. "Stay away from my sister." The boy then turned and left the room, the other heroes following in his wake. Mandark sighed and tapped a small button on his desk.

* * *

The group found themselves in the front yard of the Fosters Home, once again thanks to Mandark's teleporter.

"What now?" Blossom asked the group. It was at this point that Mac freaked out.

"WE GOTTA FIND BLOO! Oh god, who knows what they're doing to him! We have to save him before the aliens suck his guts out through his brain! We need to"

Numbuh Four slapped him on the back of the head and pulled his gun. "How many of those things did you say there were?" he asked Dexter.

"Approximately thirty-eight more." the prodigy answered, his accent making the word "approximately" sound much more scientific than it actually was.

"Then let's get huntin'," the Australian ordered, "'coz it's alien season."

* * *

Jake awoke deep inside some sort of cave. He was being held to a wall by several tentacles that shone with an eerie green glow. He looked around and saw nothing but an endless labyrinth of tunnels. He had no memory of what had happened since he and Finn had ventured into Dexlabs, and he certainly didn't remember the blue thing that was hanging beside him. He had less idea about who the floating green girl was, but she didn't seem as nice as her pigtails would suggest. A man came to greet her. Jake didn't recognise him, but he could guess how evil the guy was from his haircut and the weird metal gauntlet on one of his hands. They spoke for a moment, and the strangely dressed man handed her something before leaving through a strange red and black void. Jake tried growing, in an attempt to escape. He grew and grew until he couldn't grow anymore. He then looked down at himself and saw he was only a little bigger. He looked back up and jumped. Fusion Bubbles hovered in front of him, somehow managing a sneer despite having no mouth. It grabbed Jake and dragged him into the darkness of the labyrinth.

* * *

**Mojo's Volcano, Townsville**

Entering the long, narrow pathway and through the bolted doors, Mojo Jojo awaited his minion. Assembled were some of the greatest villains the world had ever seen. Father, Mandark, Aku, Van Kleiss, and Vilgax. The group awaited the monkeys arrival in the colossal war room, their focus concentrated on the rotating hologram of Planet Fusion. The monkey minion arrived and opened its' hands to a reveal a snail with glowing green eyes.

"What is it you want, primate?" the irritable Lich snarled through his miniscule form.

"What I want is for our combined forces to maintain their current combined status so that we may prevent the Earth from being destroyed for in order for us to rule the world it must still exist and not in the amalgamation of worlds that it will become part of, for the Earth becoming part of this "Planet Fusion" will prevent us from ruling it!" came Mojo Jojos' snide reply.

"Can you, just once, talk like a normal human being?" Father requested. "Why is there a child at our secret meeting?"

"I am currently your only link to the heroes of this world." was Mandark's reply. "They have allied themselves with me, and by extension, us in an attempt to prevent the Fusion invasion. I am also working on a detailed scientific analysis of the planet."

"Speaking of which, what do we know about it so far?" Van Kleiss inquired from across the room.

"Quite a bit. But Planet Fusion is not to be taken lightly. They have assimilated incredibly hostile planets such as Anur Phaetos, Mutraad and the Glorft homeworld. This makes it highly unlikely that we could possibly survive such an invasion. But until such a time as the world ends, we shall operate as if it intends to spin on." Mandark explained.

"So what's the plan?" the Lich asked.

Aku spoke. "We must ally ourselves with our enemies and stave off the invasion. Then, when we have their complete trust, we'll cut them off at the knees."

* * *

Out in the wilds, past Camp Kidney and far out from the Pimpleback Mountains sat Nowhere. Nowhere was populated by an elderly couple, Eustace and Muriel, and their dog Courage. Courage, after an average day of staving off Chickens from Outer Space, was watching TV with his owners heard an ear-piercingly loud explosion. After recovering from the resounding shock, Courage ran past his oblivious owners and out the door to find a colossal spaceship crashed in his back yard. Heavily armed and heavily damaged, a panel of the ship fell of and out climbed an angered samurai warrior and an android.

_A/N: The presence of Samurai Jack and TOM will be explained in the next story, "Absolution". Read it. Or not, it's your life._


End file.
